Draco x Harry That Rainy Day
by Karyu-Sama
Summary: A Saturday morning, questions asked and answered, Harry and Draco...one rivals, now friends...or more? Where would a rainy summer day lead to?


**Author :** KaryuSama  
**Ratings :** K  
**Couple's :**Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
**Comments :** I do not OWN the characters, but the storyline. I came up with the idea. You may use it with my permission. Just ask.

Draco  
It was early in the morning, about 07.00 i guessed. As every morning i made a walk, towards the Forbidden Forest and back. To wake up and also not to get stuck in the 'good-morning chaos'.So i showered, dressed myself and went outside. I yawned while i walked towards the door to go outside, when i was finally there i looked around. Why was it so quiet this morning? Mostly there walked people around, but not today. I shook my head a little and stepped outside. It was a warm, foggy summer morning. Not cold, not hot, lovely. I let a little smile crawl over my face. I didn't had my uniform on. Only my pants and white blouse. To lazy? No, we didn't had school today. It was Saturday so, no uniform.

Harry  
I hided myself in the shadows, maybe I'm pathetic but i can see him now without getting beaten or that they laugh at. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe it's weird. But my hate for that tall blond boy turned into love. I won't tell it to him, i won't show it. It's my dark secret, my best friends don't know it either. They will sent me to Saint. Hollisto if they knew. I watched him, he walked away into the fog. After a while, he only was a shadow. I sighed a little, with a smile. If i only could have him one day for myself, that his memory would be erased the next day. Just to talk to him, not fighting. I don't know how long i stood there, dreaming and wishing. But it started to rain a bit, i watched the sky. It was just a little summer rain, not much and it wouldn't take long before it would stop again. I noticed that my dream boy came back...

Draco  
Crap, rain, i hate rain. I looked at the sky and let the cool raindrops fall on my face. It wasn't that bad, but still, i was getting wet and wet clothes where sticky. I walked back towards Hogwarts, the big school i needed to survive before i could do anything else. I sighed, when i walked towards the school i saw it again. I saw a some one standing in the shadows watching me or something else. Every morning. My mind was so of trail that i didn't notice my shirt was getting see-trough from the rain. A lot of questions where ghouling around in my mind. Who could it be? Where was he or she looking at? I wanted to know, but i was afraid of the answer. Maybe it was some kind of stalker or some one i don't like. I shivered a little, i was getting wet and cold. I started to walk again, runned to the warmth inside...

Harry  
I saw him standing still, watching me in the shadows. Did he saw me? Did he knew it was me? I sighed from relief when i saw him going inside. I saw also a glim of his light skinned body. He was skinny, had a girls body almost but he still had a muscles. Every year he looked more like his father in one way, but the other way. He was totally different, i still believed that deep inside he wasn't that big bully he usually where. I dreamed about that body, not noticing some one creeping up behind me.

Draco  
My curiosity was the winner, i still wanted to know who it was. But when i stood there, behind that person. I saw it was a boy, that one boy i really hated. But i liked him to, he dared things i wouldn't do. Like going to that enormous big spider or fighting with my master. The lord, who's name can't be spoken. I walked slowly towards him, not making any noise. Before i knew what i was doing, i had my arms wrapped around his waist and held him close to me. He couldn't escape from me now.''Of who are you dreaming Potter'' I asked, with my usual sneering tune in my voice. I saw that he was blushing, he stared at the sky with a dreamy look. I just knew he was dreaming about some one...

Harry  
I almost got a heart attack, i thought i dreamed but it really happened. Draco's arms around me, his voice so close and he didn't punched me this time.''N-n-no one...'' I muttered, trying to get lose. He was stronger then me, i noticed that. But not smarter, at least, that's what i believed.''I-if i tell you and you promise you wont get angry or laugh at me, you may know it'' My head was getting redder and redder. I knew it, my temperature was rising fast...

Draco  
I grinned a little, i couldn't just let him go, listen and go away. I wanted to tease him, hurt him or maybe just talk to him. I came as close as possible and still held him in my arms, feeling his heart raising in his chest. I bit his ear and whispered.''Come on, tell me'' A awful mean grin on my face, i felt that he was getting hotter. When i saw his face i knew already who it was he was thinking about.''You...the famous Harry Potter has a crush on his rival? Me?'' I asked, a little to surprised i noticed but i couldn't help it. I really was surprised...

Harry  
When i felt what he did, i felt my head was so red that i could be a tomato. I heard him talking, i heard the surprise in his voice. After a while, i nodded. He didn't hit me, he didn't hurt me and he didn't laugh at me. He was...surprised. He still had his arms around me. I hoped that he liked me to, but i knew that wasn't possible. Only in my dreams. I bit on my lip.''Angry?'' I asked carefully...

Draco  
My mind was asking to many questions, so many that i lose control of myself and let go of my true self. I wasn't that pesky enoying boy, it was just. I raised with it, my father was mean, my mother wasn't that nice and we where pure bloods and also helpers of the Dark Lord. Even me, i lost control. ''If i was angry...i wouldn't do this...'' i whispered, letting my hand slide down and rest on his pants. I felt a shiver going trough the dark haired boy. Soft i pulled him backwards, into a secret passage.

Harry  
What happened, i still thought i was dreaming, was to good to say in words. Me and the real Malfoy, together, alone into a secret passage into Hogwarts some where. Yes, of course we did clean up our mess. Ones in a while, two times in a month, we come to each other some where, in secret. We talk, or we make homework or we do things we never thought we would do together. I was happy, i had some one to share everything with and also he told me his problems. We gave each other advice, helped each other out. It was really, to good to be true. And nobody found out so far...

End


End file.
